


and every day that you want to waste (i want to waste it with you)

by commonemergency



Series: ficmas 2017. [18]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: Phil got to see Dan for a few hours and that was all that he could ask for sometimes.prompt: Day in the life of Dan and Phil?





	and every day that you want to waste (i want to waste it with you)

There are some days where Dan goes away for a while, and it’s because of a video game. Those are long days where Phil won’t see Dan at all, and if he does see him it’s for bathroom breaks and getting another cup of ribena and some water. Phil is wrapping presents and he can hear yelling from the gaming room. _Motherfucking tits_ , is one of the phrases that Dan has been using lately. Phil shakes his head as he sticks the last piece of tape to the present and then he gets up to grab a glass of water to take to Dan who’s probably feeling a bit dehydrated from all the standing (or sitting, Phil’s not even sure what he’s been playing recently) he’s been doing and all the yelling. 

Phil knocks on the door before he comes in and Dan pauses the game and takes the headset off to look at Phil. He’s out of breath and it’s a sight to see. Phil shakes his head and he’s laughing a little, handing him the glass of water. He presses a palm against Dan’s cheek and it’s burning up. “You look so flustered,” Phil knows that his hands are cold and he can tell Dan appreciates it by the way his eyes close at the feeling of Phil’s hands on his cheeks. 

“It’s a very complicated game and I keep fucking dying.” Dan huffs. 

Phil presses a kiss to his forehead and pats his arm. “Would you like to eat sometime soon?” Phil asks with a small smile 

Dan looks at the headset for a second and then nods. “Yeah, want to go out? I could use some fresh air.” 

“Okay.” Phil agrees and nods to the computer, “Tell your internet friends that you’ll be back later.” 

So Phil gets ready and Dan joins him in the bedroom soon after. It’s supposed to be chilly tonight and Dan keeps rattling on and on about a video game that Phil doesn’t understand but he’s happy because Dan seems to be enjoying it and he’s gotten closer to his internet friends because they all kept dying around the same time. It was a little haven for Dan to escape off to when he just needed to be away from their life here, and even sometimes away from Phil, even if he always mentioned him in the group chat but under a different name. 

Dan and Phil were so embedded in each other’s lives in very small ways and it was nice to see. It reminded Phil of when he’d have to go back home for Christmas, surrounded by family members who would ask him how his _“friend”_ Dan is doing and Phil would over exaggerate the word _friend_ hoping that someone will read between the goddamn lines, and sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn’t.

It’s a chinese restaurant nearby, they order the same thing that they always do, the people have come to know them by Dan and Phil, not the ‘ _Dan and Phil online_ ’, but as Dan and Phil the couple that orders orange chicken, chow mein, and honey walnut shrimp. It’s popular to the locals and they’ve made friends with the other regulars. They talk about their kids and Dan and Phil talk about their plant babies that are growing, it’s not quite the same but they still swap stories anyways. 

Sometimes if they’re feeling adventurous Phil will try and play footsie with Dan who looks at Phil and rolls his eyes at him but can’t help but smile fondly at the other. It’s moments like these where he really feels like they’re a couple that do normal things together, like going out for dinner, and maybe seeing a movie after because they can. 

The illusion always gets a little tainted when someone comes walking through the door staring at Dan and Phil a little too long and whispering to a friend that, it’s them, and they’ll slyly try and take a picture and it’s always a fun game for Dan and Phil on whether to acknowledge it or to let it go and pretend that it never happened. 

The couple across from them says that they’ll see them next time, and they walk pass the girls that notice them and the moment isn’t ruined but it certainly feels threatening sometimes. They walk down their neighbourhood and they walk pass the shops that they’ve grown used to in this area and Phil stops in front of an ice cream shop and Dan shakes his head knowing that he’s going to walk through the doors anyway because he can’t help it. 

They grab their ice cream to go so they can head home, back to their slightly bigger hamster cage where it’s safe and warm. They don’t talk much on the way back, but it was a nice little break from the online world, and Phil got to see Dan for a few hours and that was all that he could ask for sometimes. 

Phil hangs their coats up and Dan walks over to Phil and hugs him. It was the kind of hug that Phil missed, where it wasn’t for any reason other than just because he wanted to give him one, and it was warm and familiar. That was the best way that Phil could describe Dan, _warm and familiar_. 

“You have ice cream on your face.” Dan says, licking the edge of his thumb and cleaning it off for him. 

“Back to your internet friends?” Phil says, reaching up to move Dan’s hair out of the way. 

“Yeah. You can sit and watch if you want?” There’s a glint in Dan’s eyes, a bit of wanting and curiosity of what he’ll say and Phil really can’t say no to that. 

So Phil makes them festive tea that Cornelia had bought for them, and he rests against Dan’s shoulders for as long as he can while he types in his group chat that his boyfriend is watching him play and they all have to be nice. Of course, all of his online friends start calling Dan names and he replies back that his partner approves of all of them. 

It’s a normal day in the life of Dan and Phil, except the parts that people don’t get to see, but that’s what makes it special.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated! 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr/twitter: **@nihilismdan**


End file.
